It is a common practice to equip motor vehicles with an independent suspension for absorbing road shock and other vibrations while providing a smooth and comfortable ride for the vehicle occupants. In suspensions of this type, an anti-roll system is commonly used to increase the roll rigidity and improve the steering stability of the vehicle. Conventional anti-roll systems include a stabilizer bar and a pair of end links which interconnect each end of the stabilizer bar to a pivotable suspension component, such as a control arm. The stabilizer bar has an elongated central segment oriented to extend laterally across the vehicle and arm segments extending from the ends of the central segment to form a generally U-shaped configuration. The central segment of the stabilizer bar is supported for rotation about its own longitudinal axis by one or more mounting brackets which are fixed to the vehicle body or frame. Most commonly, the mounting brackets are positioned in close proximity to the arm segments for minimizing any bending moments which may be induced in the stabilizer bar.
As noted, end links are used to interconnect the distal end of each arm segment of the stabilizer bar to corresponding control arms. The end links function to accommodate the relative angular movement between the stabilizer bar and the control arm caused by the suspension travelling through its range of motion. Stabilizer bars are manufactured with an end form (i.e., eye-form or an apertured paddle) at each end which is adapted to receive a fastener extending from the end link. Some end links are of the "silent block" type and have a threaded fastener, such as a bolt, which extends through a sleeved rubber grommet and the end form. A lock nut is used to secure the bolt to the end form. Another type of end link, commonly referred to as a "direct-acting" end link, is equipped with a ball joint for providing a quicker and stiffer response to suspension motion. In direct-acting links, a threaded shank of the ball stud extends through the end form and is likewise secured thereto using a lock nut.
In an effort to reduce complexity, cost and weight of anti-roll systems without sacrificing ride stability and suspension stiffness, the current trend is to use tubular stabilizer bars. As such, particular emphasis has been directed toward developing techniques for attaching the end links to the ends of the tubular stabilizer bar without the need to form an end form. Accordingly, a need exists for techniques and devices which allow direct attachment of the end links to the hollow ends of tubular stabilizer bars that have been cut to length, thereby eliminating the need to perform any metal forming operations on the stabilizer bar, other than bending.